The Art Of Science
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: The Enterprise gets thrown back in time to 1991 where Kirk is arested and Spock gets taken by the FBI! Will the Captain, Dr. McCoy and some new friends be able to rescue him in time...? Full Summarry inside. lol. Sorry, no slash in this one. lol.
1. Meetings and Captures

A/N: _A friend of mine wanted to take me out of "normal" zone for a bit, and so she challenged me to write a non slash story, with an actual plot, that had to be at least three chapters or more long, could be any series/movie /whatever, any characters, so long as it had a plot and wasn't slash for once, and this is what I came up with. Lol. So, hope you all enjoy, even though it isn't my usual style. Lolz. (Although I actually did really enjoy writing it, so I ended up writing a sequel.) lol. The Sequel is called "The Art Of Desire." For anyone interested who enjoys this. Lol._

Summary: The Enterprise gets thrown back in time to 1991 where Kirk is arrested and Spock gets taken by the FBI! Will the Captain, Dr. McCoy and some new friends be able to rescue him in time...? And what happens when Spock meets a beautiful and compassionate Earth woman named Lillian, during his imprisonment within the bowels of a government facility...?

Spock/OC. For my usual readers, this is NOT slash. Lol. Sorry. Like I said, I was challenged to write a non-slash story. Rated M for later chapters. Lol.

The Art Of Science.

"Landing party, prepare to beam down. Energize." Captain Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ commanded, and moments later the ships landing party, consisting of himself, first officer Spock, and Dr McCoy, rematerialised in a darkened alley, protruding from a busy street.

The _Enterprise_ and her crew had somehow managed to travel back in time to the year 1991, while in orbit around the planet Earth, due to a malfunction in the warp-engines which Engineer Scott was now attempting to fix. Meanwhile Kirk had decided to beam down to Earth to study the particular time period in which they had arrived.

Spock tugged the black woollen beanie he was wearing down, to cover his ears further and remarked; "Fascinating, Captain. There seems to be no sense of logic or order here and their style of dress is rather intriguing."

"Yes, Spock, you're quite right, although, on the matter of clothing, perhaps our Starfleet uniforms aren't the best camouflage we have." Indeed a lot of passers-by were now staring openly at them and pointing.

Kirk pulled out his communicator and radioed Scotty. "Scotty."

"Yes, Captain?"

"We may need you to beam down some Earth-style clothing to fit this time period. Use the same coordinates to which we beamed down. Kirk out."

"Roger that, Captain. Scott out."

A moment later three sets of clothing appeared in the alleyway, and the three of them ducked in behind a large dumpster to change. Their uniforms were beamed back to the ship, and they once again entered the crowded street.

"Captain, may I suggest that we remove our phasers from view, as I believe that in this time period carrying a weapon is highly illegal."

"Yes, right you are, Mr Spock."

They dropped their phasers into the pockets of the jeans Scotty had sent down, and then continued along the street, McCoy scanning with his tri-chorder. A young boy they passed yelled out; "Hey! Cool camera, dude!"

McCoy raised his eyebrows, and replied; "Er, thanks..."

"Fascinating, Captain. The technology of this time period is undoubtedly primitive by our standards, yet it is also rather advanced for this particular day and age." He looked in the window of an electronics store, before saying; "Captain, if you don't mind, I would like to take a closer look at some of this technology."

"Well, of course Mr Spock, go right ahead."

"Thank you, Captain."

Spock entered the store, and walked between the isles, stopping every now and again to look at something or another. The Vulcan stopped next to a display of CD players, and raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating. I believe if I were to take this apart, Captain, I could reprogram it to pick up any space-wide or planet-wide frequency within a certain range."

"Really, Mr Spock? With this primitive technology? I'd be delighted to see it."

Spock pulled a radio from the display shelf and started taking it apart.

A salesman rushed over to them, and yelled; "Hey! What are you doing with that! You can't just take that apart like that! You'll have to pay for it!"

Spock looked up, calmly, and said; "I assure you sir, that if I do in fact render it unusable then I will gladly aquisies with your demands."

"Well it is unusable!"

"I assure you, it is not. In fact, I believe it is more useful now than it was before." Spock turned a knob on the re-configured appliance, and fiddled with it a moment. "Ah, I believe I have picked up the _Enterprise,_ Captain. Mr Scott, can you hear me?"

"Ay, Spock, I can hear yeh, but what the devil are you communicatin' from?"

"And old, Earth-style radio that I configured to pick up space and planet-wide transmissions."

"Now that, Mr Spock, I would like ta see! Scott out."

The salesman was gaping at them, and he stammered out; "Who... Who was that? Where were they talking from?"

Kirk smiled, and replied; "A friend of ours. He's... A long way away at the moment."

"You mean like, overseas?" The guy was astonished.

"He means, Sir, from out-of-space." Spock replied, evenly.

Kirk laughed nervously, and said quietly; "Spock! You do know that space travel hasn't been fully invented yet?"

"Of course, Captain."

"Good. Just a reminder, Mr Spock."

"Space travel!" The guy was definitely interested now. "You guys are from _out-of-space!_"

"Yes. In a manner of speaking." Spock answered. Kirk was tempted to kick the damn Vulcan in the shins.

"Are you like, aliens or something?" The guy had lowered his voice to an awed whisper now.

"Captain Kirk is not an alien. He is entirely human. I, on the other hand..."

"Spock! Shut up! What are you doing!"

"Giving this one individual a slight hope for the development of his planets future is hardly going to hurt us, Captain. For a start, no one on this Earth would ever believe him."

Kirk nodded. "I suppose you're right, Mr Spock. Continue."

The guy was looking at Spock closely now. "_You're_ an alien! But you look so human!"

"I am humanoid, most certainly. I am a Vulcan, although my mother was indeed human."

"So, is that why you talk funny?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"He's referring to the preciseness of your English, Spock."

"Ah, yes. English is my second language, as I grew up on my home planet of Vulcan."

"How far away is it, from here?" The sales guy asked.

"It is approximately sixteen light years from this Earth, orbiting the far left star of Orion's' belt, which is known as Alnitak."

"Could I see it from here, at night?"

"You could if you knew where to look." Spock pulled a piece of paper from a shelf, flipped it over and drew a diagram of the star pattern, then circled Vulcans position.

"Is this exact?" The guy asked.

"Perfectly. If you were to stand on the roof of your house with a primitive Earth telescope you would see it as a large, red-hued star. That is my home planet."

"Cool! Hey, do you always wear a woollen beanie on hot days, or is that just to cover something up?"

"Very perceptive, Captain, isn't he?"

Kirk smiled. "Yes, Mr Spock. Yes, he is. Maybe you should just show him?" Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "After all, what harm could it do? It's not like anyone would believe him."

Spock pulled the beanie off his head, and the sales guy gasped, and moved to take a closer look at Spock's ears.

"Now _that_ is cool! I can't believe I'm actually _talking_ to an alien!" He pulled a small camera out of his pocket. "Can I...?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk, who replied; "I don't think anyone who saw it would think much of it, Mr Spock. After all, they have the technology to do a lot of things with computers these days..."

"Oh, I won't show anyone... Except maybe my girlfriend, she's big in the whole, life-on-other-planets theory. Most people just think it's a load of made up bullshit, from movies and stuff."

Kirk nodded. "Of course. Mr Spock, would you...?"

Spock moved to stand by the Captain, and the sales guy stood between them, holding the camera out with one hand to take the photo.

"Cool, thanks! Michelle's gonna love this... So, do you have a ship somewhere?"

"It's orbiting above your planet right now." Kirk said, with a small smile. "Spock, do you know where McCoy got to?"

Spock pulled out his communicator. "Spock to McCoy."

"McCoy here, what is it, Spock?"

"The Captain was just expressing his concern for your whereabouts."

"Oh, I'm down the street taking a look at some fascinatingly primitive medical technology. It's amazing that any of these people survived at all!"

"Alright, Bones. We'll meet back up with you later. Kirk out."

Spock closed the communicator, and the sales guy was looking pretty impressed with it.

"Is that how you talk to each other then? Can you talk to your ship from here?"

"Of course, otherwise we'd be stuck here."

"Cool! Oh, my name's Eric, by the way. Eric Mason."

Kirk shook his hand. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Mr Mason. I'm Captain James T. Kirk, of the Starship _Enterprise_, and this is my first officer, Mr Spock."

"Cool! Hey, I finish work in about an hour... Why don't you come over for dinner at my place, and I'll introduce you to Michelle. She'd love to meet all of you. Oh, and I suggest you put that back on, Mr Spock. Not everyone on Earth is as welcoming to other species as I am."

Spock nodded, and pulled the beanie back over his ears.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later, Mr Mason." Kirk said, genially.

"Oh, Eric will do, Sir. Here's my address."

"Thank you."

Spock held up his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long, and prosper, Eric."

Eric's face spit into a wide grin. "Gee, thinks!"

They entered the street again, and looked about as they walked.

"Well, Spock, he seemed enthusiastic to meet us."

"Yes, Captain, he most certainly did."

They rounded the corner of a building, and had gone no more than a few feet when a voice behind them yelled out; "_Freeze!_"

They put their hands over their heads and turned around, slowly, to face a group of about twenty police officers.

"I have to say, this does not look good, Captain."

"No, I daresay you're right, Mr Spock. It doesn't look good at all."

Two of the officers came over and patted them down, removing their phasers and communicators. "What are these?" The officer in charge asked, turning Kirks' phaser over in his hands.

"No, no! Don't push that! Somebody could get hurt!"

"These are weapons of some kind, then? Where did you get them? And these, Cell phones of some kind?"

"Er, yes. Yes, that's right."

"They look like military, Sir. Do you think they stole them?"

"It doesn't matter where they got them, Lieutenant; the point is they have them. You there! What's your name!" He pointed to Kirk.

"Kirk. Capt... Er, _Mr_ James T. Kirk."

"And you?"

"First officer Spock, of the _USS Enterprise_."

"Search him for ID."

The two officers came back, and pulled out their ID cards.

"Ha! Well, would you look at that! _Captain_ James T. Kirk of the United... Federation of planets... What's that?"

The commanding officer took the cards and read them. "This one only has one name. So, Mr Spock, do you have a first name?"

"No. I have only one name, officer. My species find it unnecessary to have any more than that."

"Are you tryn'a be a wise-ass man!"

"No. I am simply stating the facts."

"Remove your hat, Mr!"

"Excuse me?"

"Remove your hat, Mr Spock! Now!"

Spock raised an eyebrow at the Captain then did so, slowly.

There was a collective gasp, and the officer yelled; "Seize him!"

"Run, Spock! Run!" Kirk yelled, as he was grabbed from behind.

Spock turned on his heel, and bolted down the street, the police close on his heels. The Vulcan was faster, and Kirk hoped he'd be able to get away.

"Stun him!" The officer yelled, and they fired their tasers.

Spock cried out, and fell face down on the ground, immobile. The cops picked him up and carried him over, and Kirk noticed a small cut on his left wrist. The officers noticed it too.

"My god, it's green! His blood is green!"

"Call the FBI. This is out of our league."

Kirk was marched off to a squad car, and shackled in the back with Spock, who was slumped over, twitching slightly.

They reached the police station in a few minutes, and Kirk was walked to a small holding cell. They placed Spock on the floor, and as they were about to close the cell door, Kirk had an idea.

"Excuse me! Officer, I believe I'm entitled to one phone call. If you don't mind, I'd like to make it now."

The officer nodded. "Okay, come with me." He led Kirk to the phone, and the Captain pulled Eric's phone number from his pocket and dialled. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Eric, don't hang up! It's Kirk, I'm at the police station. Spock and I have been arrested for something; I'm not sure what they haven't told us. Do you think you could use the device Spock made with your radio to find our friend, Dr McCoy, and tell him what happened?"

"Well, sure, I can try."

"Great! Also, if you could come down here and try to bail me out that might be good too."

"Well, sure, I'll be there as soon as I find your friend. McCoy was it?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Right. I wonder why they arrested you."

"I _think_ someone may have spotted Spock's ears through the shop window... They knocked him out with a taser, but he'll be alright. Also, they said something about the FBI. Now why would they bring them in?"

"If they know Mr Spock's an alien they might wanna experiment on him... Geez, I hope not though!"

"Yes, yes, me too. Look, I've got to go... I'll see you when you get here with McCoy."

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can. See you."

Eric hung up, and Kirk was escorted back to his cell, where Spock was finally coming around.

Kirk rushed over to him as the guard shut the door, and Spock groaned and tried to sit up.

"Stay there, Spock. It'll pass."

"There is a loud ringing in my ears, Captain."

"They stunned you with a taser. The few volts they use won't kill you, but it'll certainly make you uncomfortably for a while. While you were out I called Eric to get hold of McCoy with that transmitter you made, he's going to try and bail us out..."

A guard approached them, and when he saw that Spock was conscious, he called out; "He's awake, Sir!"

"Good!" A man in a FBI uniform came over and peered in at Spock, who got to his feet and approached the bars.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I believe I would like an explanation of the reasons for our imprisonment."

The FBI guy laughed. "You're a threat to national security, that's why! If you lot can get in here undetected by our satellites then you can go anywhere undetected! The government won't allow it!"

"But we have done nothing wrong, officer. So far, you are holding us here on no more substantial evidence than the idea that you _believe_ we are a threat, not because we have done anything to prove to you that we are one."

The agent was stunned to silence for a moment, then; "You seem like a highly intelligent being, Mr ahh...?"

"Commander Spock."

"Well, Mr, Spock, I take it that you are intelligent enough to hack into any computer program, network, or mainframe in a matter of minutes, undetected, are you not?"

"I am capable of such things, yes, but why would I logically wish to do so?"

"I don't know, alien, but I'm gonna make damned sure you don't get the chance!" He waved to a team of agents, who were waiting down the corridor and they all pointed weapons at him, as the FBI guy unlocked the door. He pointed at Kirk. "You stay back. We only want him. Move it!"

Spock walked out of the cell and as they attempted to lead him off, he turned, suddenly and punched one of the guards in the face and knocked another out with the Vulcan neck pinch. The FBI agent shot him with another taser and he dropped, caught by two guards, and was dragged down the hall, out of sight.

* * *

><p>Eric turned the knob on the device the Vulcan had made and spoke into it, praying he had the right frequency. "McCoy? Dr. McCoy! Can you hear me!"<p>

A voice answered through the speaker and he let out a relived breath. "Yes, I can hear you, but who _are_ you?"

"I'm Eric. I'm a friend of Captain Kirks'. He and Mr. Spock were arrested for something and they're at the police station. The Captain called me from there and told me to find you."

"They got arrested! For what!"

"They don't know, Sir, but you should get over here right away."

"Okay, where are you?"

He gave McCoy the address and the Doctor spoke to someone on the other end. "Scotty, it's McCoy. Lock onto these coordinates and beam me over there immediately."

"Ay, Sir, transporting you now. Scott out."

There was an odd ringing noise and the shape of a man materialised in a golden glow, before becoming solid, as the noise and the glow faded. "Whoa! Holy crap! So that's how you guys travel! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"It's a good thing I'm a Doctor then, isn't it?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah. Can we get to the police station like that?"

"We can." McCoy pulled out the small communicator device and spoke into it. "Scotty."

"Ay, Doctor?"

"I need you to beam me and the guy standing next to me to the police station. They'll probably have their communicators, so if you can locate their positions you can beam us down fairly close."

"The police station, Doctor?"

"Yeah. Jim and Spock got arrested for something and I've got a bad feeling about it."

"Ay, Dr. McCoy. Just let me set the coordinates."

"Wait!"

"Yes, Eric?"

"I have an idea. I'll be two seconds..." He ran next door and came back a moment later with a young girl. "This is Michelle, my girlfriend. We may need a distraction or something, to get back their communicators and stuff."

"Right, smart thinking, Eric. Alright, Scotty, beam the three of us over."

"Ay, Sir, transporting you now."

Eric heard the noise again and felt weird and for a moment, he seemed to be nowhere at all, before he rematerialised and found himself at the police station. They ran through the main doors to the desk and Eric said; "We're here to see James Kirk and his friend, Mr. Spock."

"Well, Mr. Kirk is here, but I believe the FBI have custody over his, er, friend."

McCoy turned red. "The what!"

"The FBI, Sir."

"I know what the FBI is! But why have they got Spock!"

"I'm not sure, Sir. That was all I was told."

"Damnit! Well, can we at least see Captain Kirk?"

"Of course, right this way, Sir." He led McCoy, Eric and Michelle through a set of doors and down a corridor, to a small cell where Kirk was pacing, franticly.

"Bones! Boy, am I glad to see you! They've taken Spock. I don't know where, but I don't like it... We've _got_ to find him!"

Eric turned to the officer and asked; "How much is his bail?"

The guy looked through some papers and handed a typed sheet to Eric. "Five hundred plus fees..." He opened his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash. "Will this do?" The guy took him to the desk to fill out the paperwork and Michelle stayed with Kirk.

"So you're the space-man he's been telling me about?"

"Yes, I'm Captain Kirk, of the Starship _Enterprise_. Look, I need mine and Mr. Spocks' communicators back, and our phasers. We can't leave them here."

"Oh, I know. Eric told me about those neat little devices you use. I suppose I can figure out a way to get them back for you..."

"You're very trusting, Michelle. A commendable trait."

"I'm trusting of those I know don't think me mad for my dreams of space travel and life on other planets. Most people these days do, I'm afraid."

"Well, you're not mad. In fact, you're right. I come from a time, about three hundred years from now, where space travel isn't just a dream, Michelle, it's a reality! And a huge and important part of everyday life in the Galaxy!"

"I do wish I could see it... Your ship, at least..."

"I don't doubt that you can, once we get out of here and rescue Mr. Spock. I could give you the grand tour and then drop you back to Earth later."

"And what if we don't want to come back to Earth?"

"Well, I... I don't know. I suppose, I'd have to think about it. By Federation rules, we're not supposed to interfere, only observe. That's why we need our phasers back. It could change the whole course of Earths' history."

Michelle nodded. "Of course, but if you sent us back, or even leave us here, knowing what we do, would it not change anything?"

"It might... and may I say, Michelle, that you are very intelligent." Kirk smiled.

"Thanks."

The man from the desk, McCoy and Eric came back and Kirks cell was unlocked. "Come this way."

They all followed him to the front room, where Michelle spotted the phasers and communicators. "Oh! Oh, Doctor! Captain!" Michelle dropped to the floor and Kirk, McCoy and the desk clerk rushed over to her, while Eric slipped behind the desk and grabbed the phasers and communicators.

"Michelle, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I think... I think it was just the heat. Help me outside and I'll be alright..."

Eric was waiting around the corner when they left and he chucked Kirk his phaser and communicator and handed Michelle the other one, tucking Spocks' phaser in his pocket. "In case we get separated while we're looking for Mr. Spock."

Kirk nodded. "Good idea." He radioed Scotty. "Scotty, Kirk here. See if you can locate Mr. Spock using the ships computers. He doesn't have his communicator and we need to find him, fast!"

Ay, Captain, I'll do my best... I suppose I can do a scan for non-human life-forms' that fit his biology, that might be a way of finding him..."

"Alright... Eric, where do you think they would have taken him?"

"Well, I suggest we start with the FBIs' headquarters..."

* * *

><p>AN: _Okay, so that's chapter one down. Lol. How am I doing so far? I know there's a lot of random characters in this but I kind of needed them to make my plot work. Lol. Reviews will be much appreciated on this since It's not my usual style of writing. Lol. Plus I don't normally write het romances or anything and there will be one later. Lol. Although I am hoping people don't get put off by the fact that it's Spock/OC. Lol. Like I said, it was a challenge for me to write this and I kinda came up with the idea after watching "All Of Our Yesterdays." Lol._


	2. Experiments and Emotions

The Art Of Science.

Chapter 2: Experiments and Emotions.

Spock woke to find his wrists shackled behind him to a metal bar of some kind, his ankles shackled to bolts in the floor and two armed guards sat either side of him. He felt a slight motion, as though they were travelling.

He turned to the guard on his left and said; "I assure you sir, these restraints are not necessary. I will not harm you."

"Yeah, right. After the way you dropped McKinlay back there! I don't trust you not to pull any more of those freaky alien moves on us!"

"Quite logical to assume that I would attempt escape, of course, gentlemen."

"Ha! Logical! It's just common sense is all! Of course you'll try to escape, who wouldn't!"

"Logic is often no more than 'common sense' gentlemen, but that does not diminish the fact that it is indeed, logical."

"Huh? What the hell is he on about, Frank?"

The guard shook his head. "Who'd know? Probably some crazy alien philosophy of his."

"Correct again, gentlemen."

"Huh!"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand, after all, you _are_ only human and therefore of a most _il_logical species."

The two guards passed confused looks over his head. Spock sat back and tried to make himself halfway comfortable, closing his eyes and the guard asked; "Now what are you doing?"

"I am sending myself into a meditative trance in an attempt to find a logical and non-violent way out of this predicament."

"Ooooookay then. Have fun with that Mr. Alien."

"My name is Spock, and the concept of 'fun' is entirely unknown to me, as my species feel no emotion."

"No emotion? What the hell is your species, anyway?"

"I am a Vulcan. My home planet is approximately sixteen light years from Earth, orbiting the far left star in Orion's' belt. We are a highly intelligent, predominantly non-violent, and exceptionally logical species, interested solely in a quest for knowledge and reason; we feel no emotion and have very great control over our own minds. Does that answer your question, gentlemen?"

The guy on the left asked him; "What's 97,628,639 multiplied by 6 then divided by 867,982.4?"

"That is easily calculated. The answer is; six-hundred-and-seventy-four point eight six four three four five."

The guy pulled out a cell phone and checked his answer on the calculator. "Shit! He's right!"

"What sort of brain you got in there? A computer?"

"Hardly. A computer takes longer."

"Damn! He's good."

"Yeah, scary-smart. No wonder they wanted us to tag this one."

"Tag?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, for experimental purposes."

"I am afraid I am going to have to resist that notion thoroughly."

"We thought so, so we've been ordered to sedate you before we leave the plane."

"Of course. However, I will still resist to all extents possible thereafter."

"I bet you will."

A man in a dark suit and glasses came back from the front of the plane. "We're about to land, knock him out."

The guards nodded and the one on the left pulled out a syringe full of sedative. "Sorry; my orders."

Spock nodded. "Of course."

The guy tried to grab his arm and the Vulcan twisted in his restraints. The other guard tried to hold him still and Spock twisted again. "Just stab it into him for god's sake!" The guy yelled and there was a brief, sharp pain as he did so.

Spock struggled for a short while, before lying still as there was now no logical reason to fight as the drug was starting to take effect rather quickly, and the Vulcan closed his eyes and stayed conscious for as long as he could before everything went black...

* * *

><p>Kirk and the others slipped into an alley behind the FBI building and he radioed Scotty again. "Scotty, Kirk here. Have you found him?"<p>

"Sort of, Captain."

"What do you mean, 'sort of' Scotty? Have you located Mr. Spocks' position or haven't you?"

"Well, I know where he is Sir, but I'm having trouble locking onto his exact coordinates. If I try to beam him up I risk splitting his molecules and only endin' up with half of him. I can't do it, Captain, I'd kill him!"

"Alright, Scotty. They must have some sort of device which scrambles our sensors. Do you think you can beam us in there?"

"I can try Captain, but I can't get you below ground and I'm certain that's where he is, and that's part of the reason I can't lock onto him, there's too much interference and he's too far down to beam aboard safely even if I could lock onto him. I'll have ta send yeh to one of the higher levels Captain."

"Alright Scotty, just get us in there."

"Captain."

"Yes Scotty?"

"I won't be able ta beam yeh up until yeh return to the level I drop yeh on... The sensors won't go any farther down with all this interference, at least not enough to beam anyone up safely Sir."

"Noted, Scotty. Energize."

"Ay, Captain. Energizing."

They dematerialised, then reappeared in a deserted corridor somewhere on the ground level and Kirk pointed to an elevator across the hall from them. They entered it and pressed the 'down' button as far as it would go. Kirk held the doors shut and inspected the panel. "There's more levels below this but we'd need clearance to get to them, unless I can by-pass the lift controls..." He pulled the panel out and inspected the mess of wires, pulling them apart and rejoining them and suddenly the lift started moving downwards again.

"Phasers on stun, be ready to fire if come across any unwanted company."

McCoy, Eric and Michelle nodded and Kirk set Spocks' phaser to stun and showed Eric which button to push.

They stepped out into the corridor...

* * *

><p>Spock awoke again, sometime later and found he was still shackled, this time to a flat steel table, his wrists at his sides, legs straight, with his ankles shackled together. There was also an additional restraint round his neck and some just above his knees. Apparently they were taking no chances.<p>

A man in a white lab coat came to stand over him and smiled when he saw that Spock was conscious. "Ah, you're awake. Good." He pulled out a syringe and tapped it before gripping Spocks' arm and pushing the needle under his flesh.

"May I enquire as to just what it is you are doing?" The Vulcan asked.

"Taking blood samples, of course."

Spock nodded as best he could. "Of course."

"We took x-rays of your internal organ structure and I must say, it is most interesting. All of your species have their hearts in the right side of the torso?"

"Naturally."

"Your heart-rate and internal body temperature are astoundingly low for such a humanoid species, and you have almost no blood pressure at all. I do wonder as to physical and recuperative capabilities."

"Far better than your own, I can assure you. My species is far evolved from your own in many, if not all ways."

"Well, your brain is certainly more highly developed than any creature I've ever encountered. Even in an unconscious state your mind never ceases working and the readings were hardly much lower than they are now. I wonder... How are you affected by alcohol, Mr... Ah...?"

"Spock. In answer to your first question, I am not overly affected by it. Unless of course it is Vulcan wine or brandy and I highly doubt that you have any of that available."

"No, I wouldn't say so, Mr. Spock." He injected something into the Vulcans blood and watched him closely. "Well, I'd say you may be correct there. Most humans would have been rendered completely intoxicated by that concentrated amount to the bloodstream. Perhaps something stronger? A higher dosage?"

"I highly doubt it."

He filled another syringe and injected that too and, seemingly miffed by the apparent ineffectiveness, another. He waited a few moments, then asked; "Are you feeling anything at all from that?"

"Only a very mild lapse in full concentration. Nothing yet substantial enough to hinder me in my duties."

The white coat injected a couple more syringes of various strengths, then said; "A human would have been practically dead by now. Your heart-rate and blood pressure are still near on impossible to read, temperature unchanged so far as I can tell, although the monitors show that your thought and response patterns are finally starting to slow. I must say, Mr. Spock, you are, quite frankly, an amazing specimen."

Spock nodded and the guy injected him with something different again and by now the Vulcan was starting to feel quite dizzy and his concentration was waning at an all time low. He'd just started to feel rather groggy and his vision was slightly blurred.

"Ah! Finally, some change!" The white coat recorded the results on a clipboard, then said; "Now, let's see how long it takes for that to wear off..." And he left Spock on his own.

A few moments later another, younger man, also in a lab coat came over and Spock said, in a deliberately slurred voice; "I need to pass urine."

"What?"

"I said; I need to urinate, Sir."

"You mean you needa piss?"

Spock sighed slightly, shoving down the irritation that was threatening to creep up on him from where it was buried deep down in his mind. "If that is a term that your inferior mind will understand then yes, 'I need to piss.'"

The guy called over his shoulder to someone. "Hey, boss! He says he needs to piss!"

"Well, take him to the bloody bathroom then! But don't take your eyes off him and keep his wrists shackled behind his back! I don't care if you have to pull down his pants and do it for him, just don't let him escape!"

The guy nodded and unchained Spocks' ankles while another young guy aimed a weapon at him. One wrist was unshackled at a time and placed behind his back, as the rest of the restraints were released.

Spock stood up, slightly shakily and almost tripped, the young guard yanking him to his feet and leading him along a corridor to the bathroom. He followed the Vulcan in and stood looking at him for a moment.

Spock raised an eyebrow and said; "I can hardly do this myself with my hands behind my back, now can I?"

The man got a disturbed look on his face and yelled to the armed guard; "Hey, Boon! Get in here!"

"Yeah, what?"

"Gimme your gun and help the bastard will ya!"

Boon shook his head, handed his comrade the gun and unzipped the Vulcans pants. Spock raised an eyebrow and tipped his head forward and the guy sighed. "Jesus, I better get over-time for this!" He helped the Vulcan go to the toilet, then did his jeans up again and led him back to the table, chaining him down again.

Spock had noticed two air vents in the roof of the bathroom and had calculated that he could easily jump to them from the floor if he could somehow get his hands free, if not his legs. With his hands bound there was no way he could manoeuvre himself up to the vents, remove the covers and be out of sight before security noticed something was up. He allowed himself to be reshackled and tried to concentrate on how to free his hands.

His thoughts were interrupted then, by a human female who looked down at him with a smile he was sure he recognised. "Wow, you're cute, for an alien."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "In what sense of the word are you referring to me?"

She laughed then. "Smart too... I hope they haven't hurt you... Er, what's your name?"

"Spock. And no, they haven't hurt me."

"Oh, good. Are you hungry?"

"I am a little, yes."

"Okay, well, what do you eat?"

"As I highly doubt there are any Vulcan dishes to be found here, anything so long as it is not animal flesh."

"You don't eat meat?"

"No, I do not. No Vulcan does. It would go against our belief in non-violence towards any and all species unless absolutely necessary."

She laughed again and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

She walked away then and Spock formulated an idea to get himself free. It was a good thing he was still sufficiently intoxicated to carry it out effectively and believably, what with the small lapse in control he was beginning to feel, buried emotions beginning to surface slightly. Not enough to lose control as such, but enough to allow himself a small breach, yet still retain some degree of logic.

A few moments later the woman came back with his food and said; "I'll unchain your wrists if you promise to behave..."

Spock nodded. "I will."

She unchained his wrists and throat, and allowed him to sit up and Spock asked her; "What is your name?"

"Oh, Lillian. Lillian Rose."

"That is a very pretty name, for a human."

"You know many humans then, Mr. Spock?"

"I know a fair few, yes. Most of the crew on our ship are human." He attempted a smile and found it actually wasn't too difficult at the moment. He supposed it was probably the alcohol affecting his slightly unburied emotions, but for now he was quite content to let them serve his purpose. "A pretty name, for a very beautiful woman."

"Oh! You think so?"

"You are certainly the finest specimen of a human female that have seen to date." He replied, smiling again.

Lillian smiled back at him and laid a hand over one of his, replying; "Well, you're certainly a gentleman, Mr. Spock, if nothing else. You must be so lonely, being so far away from your home and your family."

"Yes, indeed I am, at times." He managed a sort of far-away look and she asked; "What's your mother like?"

"She is a fine woman. Human, against all odds. I am not always too sure why exactly my father married her but they appear happy enough."

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Amanda."

"And your father?"

"His name is Sarek. He is a Vulcan of pure blood, and a highly respected man. He is, consequently, the Vulcan ambassador for the Federation."

'Oh, does that make you important too then?"

"I am well respected in my own right, however, while my father chooses to remain on Vulcan, I chose to join Starfleet and attended the academy for a number of years. I am now the highly respected commanding first officer and science officer of the United Starship _Enterprise_, serving under another fine human by the name of Captain James T. Kirk."

"And what is it that you do in space, exactly, Mr. Spock?"

"As members of the United Federation of Planets, our mission is, essentially, to travel to and observe the physical, cultural and sociological aspects of various planets, both known and unknown to us and to maintain peaceful relations with said planets."

"It sounds exciting."

"It has its moments, certainly."

"Is it dangerous too, sometimes?"

"Of course. Every new mission brings with it new and unforseen dangers, but every member of Starfleet is well trained and prepared for any and all possibilities when embarking upon a mission. Even shore leave can have its risks." He smiled then, remembering the escapade with the rabbit and the tiger. "I could show you, of course."

"Show me, Mr. Spock? How?"

"If you will allow...?" He held up his hands and she nodded, and Spock placed his splayed fingers at her temples, beginning the mind meld. He deigned to let her see some of the few times he had ever had an 'emotional episode' as well as a few memories of some of their more memorable missions, searching her mind, as he did so for anything useful. When he let her go, her eyes were wide and astonished.

"You have vastly telepathic powers, Mr. Spock! Can all Vulcans do it?"

"Yes, if they are properly trained."

"Can you read minds too?"

"Certainly, for instance; I know your full name is Lillian Marie Rose, you are thirty five years old, born in Michigan. Your mothers' name was Marie, she was killed, along with your father, John Andrew Rose in a tragic motor-vehicle accident when you were only ten. I also know that you are currently unmarried and have courted only two men previously, both of whom were loud, obnoxious drunks who beat you and even attempted to sexually assault you, and... I am deeply sorry for your loss and for you hardships. One so beautiful as you should never have to suffer those sorts of indignities at the hands of another, less so a male, nor should so much loss befall one person so young in life..." Spock lifted his hand and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"You know, Mr. Spock, alien or not, you are by far more understanding and more sensitive than most human men I have known. Are all Vulcans like you?"

"Not quite like me, but in having respect for other life-forms, regardless of gender or species, most of them, yes." He smiled again and took her hands, holding them in his. He was grateful now, that he had seen Captain Kirk behaving this same way with many women while on various missions, so he actually had some idea of how to gain her trust and affections.

"I also know, Miss Lillian, that you someday hope to find a man who will treat you with respect and who appreciates you for all that you are."

"Yes, I do. And I believe that you someday hope to find that same kind of acceptance, Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded. "I do, yes."

Lillian sat down on the edge of the table he was chained to and leaned towards him. "I like your ears. They suit you."

"Thank you. I believe you are the first person, human or otherwise to have ever told me that."

"And _you_ are the first person ever to tell me I'm beautiful and mean it, Mr. Spock. You know, for an alien, you sure are well versed in how to treat a human woman."

"The women on Vulcan demand only the utmost respect, as do all of my species. I see no logical reason not to treat all females of any species in much the same manner."

Lillian laughed quietly and leaned closer and Spock placed his hand behind her head, gently and closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers, softly, before pulling away. "You are, very beautiful, Lillian."

She smiled at him and stood up, replying; "And you, Mr. Spock, are a very handsome alien indeed, and quite charming as well!"

"Why, thank you."

She left him then, and Spock had to restrain himself from feeling too pleased with himself. '_Very un-Vulcan like_' he thought to himself, as he finished his food and lay back to contemplate his situation.

* * *

><p>AN: A little OOC I know, but it's necessary for the plot. I've already written a sequel to this and I dare say I think it's better than this one. Lol. But obviously I had to write this one before the sequel since I was challenged to write an actually plot! Lol. Obviously I ended up really liking the idea I came up with and after I wrote this I just couldn't leave it alone! Lol. (For anyone not too familiar with Vulcan psychology, they do have emotions, but choose normally not to feel them unless forced to by _Pon Farr_. Spocks' being half human obviously makes him just a little more susceptible to his emotions than most pure Vulcans. And it's also been noted that while not highly susceptible to it they can be affected by very strong alcohol if and when they choose to drink it.) lol.


	3. Rescues and Confessions

The Art Of Science.

Chapter 3: Rescues and Confessions.

Kirk signalled the others to fall in behind him and they ducked into a smaller, darker corridor with a door marked 'Storage'. "Hmm... Maybe we can find some spare uniforms in here..." Kirk tried the door and found it unlocked and they all hurried in, Eric shutting the door behind them. They quickly found what they were looking for, pulling white lab coats on and stepping back out, striding down the corridors like they belonged there.

Eric felt in his coat pocket and said; "Bingo! Looks like someone left their security pass on their pocket when they changed coats."

"Excellent! That should get us through to wherever they're keeping Spock."

Michelle came up beside Kirk and said; "I'm betting they're keeping him in a lab of some sorts... It's the sort of thing people these days would do to an alien!"

"You know, Michelle, much I don't relish the thought, I think you might be right." Kirk said looking through any doors they passed for a sign of Spock, or something that might lead them to him.

A lab technician cam round the corner then and on spotting them, called out to Kirk. "Hey! You there! You don't have clearance to be on this floor! Who are you? State your business here."

Eric stepped forward with the security pass in his hand and said; "I think you'll find that _I do_ have clearance to be here, Sir."

The guy took the card and looked at it for a second, then handed it back. "So you do, Sir. My mistake. Follow me."

He led them through a maze of corridors, to a small room with a one way window facing out, into a large laboratory. Kirk scanned the room and froze when he saw Spock chained to a table, apparently in great pain, though he could not hear the Vulcans cries from here.

"What are they doing to him!" He asked and the lab guy replied evenly; "Testing his pain thresholds, I believe. So far he's proven quite resilient."

"But, you can't do that! This is a _living sentient_ being we're talking about! Make them stop right now, or I will!"

"On what authority, Sir?"

"On my own authority, that's whose! Let me in there at once!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sir."

"Fine then, I'll let myself in!" Kirk ran to the door leading into the lab and the guy grabbed him from behind.

"No you don't! Security!" Two armed men entered the room and the guy ordered: "Confine him! And these as well!" The guards led them all out of the room and down the corridor to another, without windows and locked them in.

"Damnit! Bones, how much more of that do you think he can take before they kill him?"

McCoy shook his head. "I dunno, Jim. Probably not much more, by the looks of him."

"We've _got_ to get in there, Bones! We've _got_ to!"

"I know Jim, but first we've got get _out_ of _here_."

Kirk shook his head and leaned with his forehead on the wall. "I know, Bones. I know..."

* * *

><p>Spock was still groaning a bit and his ears were ringing. Every muscle and bone in his body ached and he still couldn't figure a way out of this on his own. He turned his head as Lillian came rushing over, appearing anxious.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I really didn't know they were going to do that, or I would have stopped them myself!"

Spock tried to force a smile and only half succeeded.

"Oh, I do hope you're alright, Mr. Spock, I really do!"

"I am... Unharmed, physically, yet the pain persists. My very blood feels like it is on fire."

Lillian sat on the edge of the table again and ran a hand down his face, looking pained. "Were I in charge, I would never have agreed to let them do that to you..." She looked up, apparently listening to a conversation behind her.

"...yes, that's right. Intruders, masquerading as lab techs. Hayman caught them down the corridor. They've been apprehended and are being closely guarded in one of the unused offices..."

Lillian looked down at Spock and said; "They're your friends, aren't they? Trying to rescue you."

The Vulcan nodded. "Most probably, yes. Do you intend to stop them if they manage to escape the guards and attempt to free me?"

"I..." She looked down at him again, slowly running her hand down the side of his face and stroking his hair, lightly.

"You're hands are very warm, for a human... You know, Lillian, we could take you away from here, if you wish it..."

Lillian held his gaze for a moment, then said; "I'll see what I can do for your friends... This time they've gone _too_ far!" She leaned down and kissed him, briefly, before hurrying away and Spock lay back, attempting to force the pain to abate so that he could think clearly...

* * *

><p>Lillian approached the office, quickly and purposefully and said flatly; "I wish to see the prisoners, now! Step aside!" She swept into the room and Kirk and McCoy jumped up when she entered, closing the door behind her. "There's no time for talk, Captain, your friend is in danger! I can help you get him out but then you <em>have<em> to take me with you! If they catch me helping you I'll be imprisoned for life, if not killed."

"Why would you want to help us?" Kirk asked, suspicious.

"I don't agree with what they're doing to him and I do, in fact, rather enjoy his company."

"Alright... What's your name?"

"Lillian. Lillian Rose."

"That's a very beautiful name."

She smiled then. "That's what your friend Mr. Spock said too."

McCoy raised his eyebrows and Kirk asked; "Really? _Spock_ said that to you?"

"Yes, he did. Why? Doesn't he normally say things like that?"

McCoy answered this time. "No! He doesn't!"

"Mr. Spock is usually, ah... well, he's very reserved when it comes to his feelings... He must truly enjoy your company, Lillian."

"I believe he does. I told him I'd help you... There's a service lift to the rear of that room, we can use it to get out."

"Good. We only need to go up a few floors, my, ah... associate can take care of the rest..."

"You mean your ship, Captain."

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Mr. Spock told me."

"Oh. Well, let's go then..." Kirk grabbed her from behind and took the gun from her belt, holding it to her head as McCoy opened the door. The guards aimed weapons at them and Kirk yelled; "You shoot and I'll kill her, you understand!" The guards nodded. "Drop your weapons! Drop them!" They did so. "Bones, Eric, take those, Michelle, our phasers and communicators."

She took them off the guards and handed one to McCoy and one to Eric, shoving the rest in her pockets. They moved down the hall to the lab doors and Kirk followed Eric in, while McCoy and Michelle bought up the rear.

"Nobody move, or I'll kill her! Eric, Michelle, get those chains undone. Bones, scan him!"

McCoy looked Spock over with his trichorder and said, relieved; "He's okay Jim. Probably a little sore, but otherwise unharmed."

"Good! Spock, can you walk?"

"Yes Captain, quite without difficulty."

"Good, good..." He looked down at Lillian. "Where's the way out!"

She pointed and said in a fearful voice; "Over there..."

"Goog. Michelle, give Mr. Spock his phaser."

"Yes Sir." She threw it to him and Spock caught it one handed. They all moved to the life and Michelle pressed the button to let them in, signalling the lift to take them to the first floor.

Kirk let go of Lillian and said; "Bones, tell Scotty we're beaming up, all of us!"

"But Jim! They can't all..."

"I can't leave them here Bones, they'll be killed!"

"Alright... McCoy to Mr. Scott. Come in Scotty."

"Ay, Doctor, I can her yeh!"

"Are you locked onto our position?"

"Ay Doctor, I am."

"Good, stand by to beam us up, all six of us."

"Ay Sir, locking onto you all now..."

The lift dinged and the doors began to slide open and Kirk saw about thirty or forty armed men in the lobby. "Scotty, now!"

"Energizing!"

The doors opened fully and the small group vanished just as the armed guards pulled the triggers on a now empty elevator...

* * *

><p>Lillian gasped as they rematerialised, nearly falling and Spock caught her under the arms. "Oh! Thank you, Mr. Spock. Obviously I've never travelled that way before..."<p>

"It does take some getting used to."

Eric was looking around, fascinated. "Cool! I'm actually on a spaceship! Can I go look around?"

Kirk smiled and nodded. "Of course. If you need anything just ask one of the crew, or you'll find myself and Mr. Spock on the bridge."

"Okay, and thanks Captain." He and Michelle left to explore the ship and Kirk smiled amusedly. "Well, Lillian, what do _you_ think of our ship, hm?"

"Oh, I think it's fascinating Captain Kirk."

The Captain smiled then and said; "You know, Miss Rose, I think you've been spending a little too much time with our Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and said; "I beg your pardon, Captain?"

"A joke, Mr. Spock."

"I see. I assume you are referring to my rather frequent use of the word 'fascinating'?"

Kirk looked a little surprised. "Mr. Spock, that is the first time since I've known you that you have ever managed to actually understand the meaning of a joke! I'm impressed! Whatever did you do to him, Lillian?"

"Me? Nothing! Doesn't he normally get jokes?"

"Not usually, no."

Spock turned to her and said quietly; "Lillian, I am afraid I have not been completely honest with you about one, very important thing you should know about Vulcans as a species..."

"Spock! You didn't tell her...? I thought you were incapable of lying!

"I am. I merely failed to mention it and she did not ask."

"What, Mr. Spock? What haven't you told me?"

"Vulcans as a species do not feel emotion. We follow the path of pure logic and reason. It is imperative that you know that now."

"You mean you don't feel...? _Can't_ feel, anything at all that I thought you did?"

"I did not wish to keep it from you however, my escape was crucial to your Earths future. I did the most logical thing I could think of at the time."

"By _lying_ to me!"

"No. I am incapable of lying. At the time, I did indeed feel the emotion that you believed I did, but I feel that I must point out that it _was_ alcohol fuelled and highly unusual for me."

"But you're half human! You said so yourself!"

"I am indeed, half human. Therefore, under some circumstances I can indeed be induced to feel the human emotion that is buried there."

"So you did feel it then? Truly?"

Spock nodded. "I did. However I will not always be subject to allowing myself to feel it, as I swore myself to the Vulcan ways of logic and reason. I am, for the most part, unaffected by my human half."

"Then what would you say the logical thing to do is, Mr. Spock?"

"Right now, I believe I should apologise to you for my deception, however slight or logical it was at the time, for I do indeed 'enjoy' your company, very much."

"You just contradicted yourself Spock!" How can you enjoy something when you claim to feel _no_ emotion? _That_ I would call illogical!"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kirk, who was grinning widely. "She's right, Mr. Spock. Please explain your contradiction."

Lillian had her hands on her hips, waiting. Spock took a deep breath, then said; "I am afraid I cannot explain it, Captain, Miss Lillian, as I have no logical explanation for my rather _il_logical statement. All I can say is, perhaps the Captain is right in thinking that _sometimes_ I am, perhaps, more human than I would care to admit..." Kirk was almost laughing now.

"And the logical thing to do now, Mr. Spock?" Lillian asked.

Spock gave her a small half-smile and replied by lifting her off the ground, into his arms and kissing her lightly. "I believe the only logical thing to do, is to do something, seemingly, _il_logical. And may I say, Lillian, that you are the only person ever to have me admit that." He half-smiled again and walked out of the room, leaving the Captain to stare after him in wonder, a broad grin crossing his face.

'_Well..._' He thought to himself. '_That was certainly interesting..._' Kirk turned and headed up to the bridge, thinking that maybe there was hope for the poor Vulcan after all...

***Fins***

A/N: I actually remembered as I was writing this that the smuttiness wasn't til the sequel. Lol. But anyways. Lol. Sequel will be called "The Art Of Desire." For anyone interested. Lol. Sorry I took so long getting this finished but I struggle to find time these days. Lol. Also, once again for those who are not so familiar with Vulcan psychology; Even the normal Vulcans can feel emotion if they wanted to, particularly during _Pon Farr_ they just choose not to, but obviously Spock being Spock would never ever tell anyone that. Lol. He just blames his human half for it. Lolz.


End file.
